


Time of Death: 8:32

by spiderkid36



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Car Accidents, Character Death, Crying, Deaf Clint Barton, Death, Drunk Driving, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Hurt, Hurt May Parker (Spider-Man), Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, May Parker (Spider-Man) Dies, Music, Pain, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sign Language, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderkid36/pseuds/spiderkid36
Summary: Peter Parker and his Aunt May are having a pretty good evening... until they get into a car accident because of a drunk driver.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Time of Death: 8:32

**Author's Note:**

> No graphic depictions of violence tag because there isn't, but some injury descriptions. Just felt I should say that I guess. I hope you like the story! Also, omg I am so sorry about not posting or updating my other fic for a really long time I just have been busy and unmotivated and forgetting... it will be updated eventually I just cannot promise when. Sorry.. here's this little thing for while you wait! Also, I apologise for any gramatic errors or typos, I promise I will look out for them and keep editing this until there aren't any typos left!

May slowly enters Peter's room in the tower as he's doing some homework. 

"How you doing, kid? Stressful homework?" May asked, seeing Peter near tears over a textbook. She rubbed her hand on his back- it always soothed him when she did that- nobody else but her. Peter looked up at her and smiled meekly. 

"Fourty questions on this review. I hate Mr. Dell so much right now." He said. "I could've built Legos, I could've gone on patrol- well, not on a school night, but I could imagine going on patrol, and.. There's so many things I'd rather be doing right now that it makes me overly concious of how much I want to not be doing this." Peter vented. May smiled. 

"I have an idea of what might cheer you up. Ditch the review for now, it's Thursday night, let's treat it like a Friday. I can even call you in sick tomorrow, you deserve a mental health day, a break. I know it's been a bit stressful lately-: it's good to take breaks while it's still not TOO stressful, remember? Like I always say, otherwise you'll get burnt out and be forced to take even longer off." May said. Peter looked at her happily. Two days every semester, Peter could stay home without actually being ill- May said it was good to take a day to just chill if you're stressed. Every now and then, when she saw he wasn't about to ask for one or already used his, she'd just give an extra day off. Peter loved the extra days. 

Peter nodded agressively, putting away his work. He hugged her- it was nice that she cared about his mental health- he knew several people that couldn't say the same about their parental figures. She dragged him by the arm into the living room. He checked the clock on the wall- 6:48. 

"Why don't we go get Thai? I'm hungry, and I'm sure your super-metabolism wouldn't mind a meal either, hm?" She proposed. Peter smiled. He wasn't actually hungry yet, strangely enough, but he knew when Aunt May wanted to go out for Thai she was getting her Thai, nobody could stop her, even a god- and Peter knew some 'gods'! 

"Sure, May. Lemme just put my hoodie back on and grab my phone, okay?" May smiled and went into her room to grab her purse. Peter slid into a green hoodie and opened his group chat with Ned and MJ that was currently blowing up his phone. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-Exit Chat- Losers✌️😎 

Ned🤠: hey guys what does it mean when you accidentally communicate with a duck? peter can I be duck-man, your sidekick? i said it had pretty feathers and it bowed! 

MJ: It probably just saw a pebble and mistook it for food and leaned over to see it. You can't communicate with ducks, it's not like Peter can talk to spiders. 

Ned🤠: okay fine but let me imagine it meanie 

Peter: Going to get Thai food with May, can you guys stop blowing up my phone? She always asks what you guys are saying and you know she'll never drop the duck thing with you Ned if I tell her don't make me 

Ned🤠: yikes a paragraph-yessir i will shut up and move to our DMs (insert salute gif if my stupid cheap phone wasn't broken) and peter i am still mad u got a freaking stark phone from Iron Man himself and didnt tell me until i saw, while mines a broken samsung >:( 

MJ: K have a good meal bye, let go of the stupid phone thing Ned 

Peter: thanks- ttyl (and Ned calm down omg) 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter was glad they actually listened to him for once and stopped spamming that chat. He left his room and slid his phone into his pocket, smiling at his Aunt May as she left her room shortly after. 

"Shall we?" She said, smiling and twirling her keys in her hand. Peter always liked when she did that and was happy when she taught him how. He grabbed his keys (mostly keychains on a keyring with his keys to their house) and mimicked her. 'Sup Clint,' she casually signed after seeing Clint walking around in the common area near where their rooms were. He waved back at them, smiling and slurping a Capri-Sun. 

'Where are you guys going? I was just about to go and get some more of these,' Clint signed, pointing to his finished Capri Sun and throwing it at the garbage. 

'We're gonna go get Thai, May's letting me take a break from my super dumb homework. I'll want a Capri Sun when I get back, that is, if you don't drink them all.' Peter signed. He knew it wasn't likely Clint would leave one, and if he did, it would be in a way that it would somehow manage to not be worth getting. 

'No promises. I might hide one in the vents for you though.' Clint signed, giggling, and then walking away. Peter would probably just ask Friday what floor of the tower it was in, and then get it- but he would probably not even have to worry, because Clint is always drinking all the Capri Suns. Peter walked back to May, deciding he would bring back some Thai leftovers and only actually give them to Clint if Clint actually left him a Capri Sun or two. 

The two went into the Avengers' private elevator and descended to the private garage for their car. They lived in the tower because it was a security risk for them not to. The two were joking and laughing the entire way down, stepping out on the ground floor into the Avengers Private garage. They walked past all of the flashy cars and over to hers- she turned Tony down on a offer to buy her a better car, she wanted to still have at least have some things that Tony didn't pay for. 

"So, what should we listen to? In the mood for chill songs or songs we can scream along to?" May asked. Peter laughed- they always agreed on the second option, screaming as if it was karaoke. 

"I call shotgun!" Peter called out. Anyone else would have called him stupid, he was the only other one going with her, but they had a running inside joke that a ghost named Fred always joined them in the car and might call shotgun before Peter did. Once May even made Peter sit in the back seat because apparently 'Fred already called shotgun'. Suck it, Fred. He thought, getting into the front seat. The pair laughed together and she revved up the engine. May linked her phone to the car Bluetooth. 

They arrived at the nearby Thai restaurant after screaming some lyrics. "Okay, Fred, be back in a minute!" May said to the backseat. Peter laughed and the Parkers went into the restaurant, joking and talking. 

"So, how's work? I tell you everything about school and stuff every day but you never seem to tell me what goes on at your work. Any Mr. Dells making you do ridiculous workloads, anything interesting going down, office tea to spill..?" Peter inquired. 

"It's mostly just an average workplace, I swear. The only 'gossip' is that Jenny hooked up with someone in a maintenance closet and everyone's been trying to figure out who. Nothing that juicy, kid, for a superhero." She said- the last bit extra quietly. Peter gasped, pretending to be offended. 

"Hey! I like the scoop! I'll always be interested in your job, okay? You'll have to tell me if anyone figures out your mystery! How's your food?" Some more jokes, some more talking- about her job, his school, friends, gossip, the food, music, cars, Fred, death (no it's not random, Fred's a ghost), family. Random stuff, it was kind of an all out weird conversation, then again, when is anything ever normal with these people? 

"Sorry to disturb you, but we're closing. It's 8:00.." said a waiter, taking their plates. Peter and May were both clearly stunned that they'd been there so long. They looked each other in the eye and started laughing. Neither of them thought to check the current time as they talked about the past and future. May apologized to the waiter for taking so long and they went on their way to the car, joking about their awful time management. Peter completely forgot that he was intending to bring back leftovers for Clint, but it was probably for the better, because Clint didn't actually leave any Capri Suns. 

"We're back, Fred! Sorry we took so long, and we unfortunately have no leftovers for you." May said, Peter laughing with her. They turned the car Bluetooth back on. 'Tubthumping' by Chumbawamba came on. Peter mocked the artist, and the song name, and the song, before joining in as the chorus hit. He couldn't resist. 

"I get knocked down, but I get up again! You're never gonna keep me down! I get knocked down, but I get up again," the pair screamed. They were very into the song. Peter danced a bit, but May didn't- concious of the wheel, her eyes on the road at all times. She was a very good driver, no matter how into a song. Peter laughed, as did May. But the moment didn't last. Suddenly, Peter felt a familiar sensation- his Spidey sense. A car was on a direct course to hit them, he felt it. 

"MAY, LOOK OUT!" Peter screamed. May tried to swerve out of the way of the incoming car but it was too late..They were going past a stoplight and had the right of way. A car from their right side T-boned them. 

C R A S H ! 

The car spun several times. May's seatbelt wasn't enough to keep her down, and she was thrown through the windshield. The car flipped completely and landed upside down. Peter was still under the car, May flung some feet into the road in front of them. It happened so fast. 

Peter's ears rang and he heard a piercing noise, everything else muffled, before regaining full conciousness. It was similar to his fight with Vulture landing on the beach. He looked up and realised he was on the ground, the car flipped over, and laying on the roof of the car. Peter's head was throbbing, and the noise in his ears was horrible. 

Peter tried to speak, but he barily could, because he was sobbing extremely hard and could barely breathe between that and the car on his ribs. Peter pushed at the roof of the car, screaming in pain, knowing if not for his superstrength that not even the adrenaline would've been enough to lift it the bit he did. He took a moment to breathe, cough, and try to move. Peter realized he was finally able to speak- words, not just grunts and screams of pain. 

"M-May?! MAY! I'M COMING!" Peter screamed horsely, coughing afterwards. 

Peter resumed screaming in pain as he tried to move to crawl out of the window of the car. He couldn't, really. "MAY!" Peter screamed- a raspy, broken, strangled scream. He had no regard for his own bleeding and injuries or the glass in his foot. Peter felt so strongly that had to help her- despite all the injuries he could tell he had. Probably a few broken ribs, a small cut stinging on his neck along with other cuts, bruises and scrapes, and whatever was happening to his head. Peter had his Stark watch, with Karen the A.I. in it, and knew that Karen had probably alerted Tony. Help would come soon, but he still had to try to get out, he had to comfort her somehow.. 

Peter squirmed under the car and managed to get out his window, his entire body aching and feeling in horrible pain as well as cutting his side and getting a glass shard into his side. But on the bright side.. he could hear again? Peter slowly tried to stand, only falling and hitting his elbow on a rock. He dragged himself to her general direction, finally managing to sort of crawl to her, struggling. He wanted to just stop there, but forced himself to sort of lay over her, his head close to her face. She was face down, so he turned her up, sobbing both of pain and fear and because of seeing her so broken and bleeding and... hurt. 

May was bleeding more than him and had the Bluetooth in her leg with a piece of the radio. Her phone was in the distance, still playing the damned song. Peter almost couldn't bear to look at her, and decided to just focus on her face and try to speak with her. 

"May, oh my god, May. Talk to me, please, please! Please Aunt May, I can't lose you! I can't! Please! You can't die, not like my parents and Ben!" He sobbed. May slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. He sighed in relief, putting one of his hands into her hand. "I'm here, May.. please... I love you, it's gonna be okay..." 

"Peter.. Are you okay?" she said, coarsely. Peter nodded and kept crying. He was in extreme pain, but was barily even crying out of his physical pain anymore, just his fear of losing her. 

"I'm okay, May. Please, please don't die, I can't.." Peter choked on his sobs and let out a cry of pain for the gash on his side. He put his hand there tenderly and lifted it, seeing blood. "May I'm going to be okay, we're gonna get to a hospital or something! I love you so much, please don't...I'm so sorry, May.. Please stay awake, just look at me, please." Peter said, grabbing her arm with his bloody hand, not much caring about the blood. Enemies had hurt him before. But not her, never her. May could never hurt him, she wouldn't. But losing her would carry a weight like nothing else- worse than Ben, or anything he'd ever lost before. 

"Peter, I love you too. So much. More than anything, okay? Remember that I love you so much and I will never stop loving you. If I died today I would not stop loving you, I will love you from my grave, Peter. Peter Benjamin Parker I love you. You are my hero, and not just because you're Spider-Man." She croaked out, breathing heavily. Peter heard blastors and metal landing near, and the footsteps of the metal suit. Tony? 

"PETER!" Tony screamed. He looked at the tender moment between Peter and May. He touched Peter's not-bleeding shoulder, trying to help him up when Peter started crying and using his powers to cling to her extra hard. 

"I was under the car and I lifted it off of me to be with her, Tony. I'm not letting you take me away from her, I can't let her die, Tony! May, look at me, look at me, you're going to be okay, I love you, please, just look at me.." Tony started crying silently. He was told his parents died in a car crash for so many years. He wished he could've been there to say goodbye. He now knew they were assasinated, but still. Now he was witnessing Peter go through what he thought would have played out if he was there with them. Tony remained a respectful distance but moved so he could see both of their faces. 

Peter locked eyes with her and grabbed her hand in his. "Peter, you look at me. No matter what happens after tonight you're Peter Parker. You are still 16 years old and you cannot blame yourself for this. It's not your fault, Peter. Tony, take care of my nephew. Peter, Peter look at me," May said, lifting his chin up and turning his head to her. "I don't think I'm gonna make it. But promise me you won't beat yourself up for this, it's not on you, it's on that asshole that T-Boned us, kid. I'm sorry we didn't have longer. I.. I love you, Peter." Her eyes began to close. 

"I love you too, May. I love you so much.." He said to her. She smiled a bit. She heard. He cried even harder and hugged her to his chest, screaming out in emotional pain, still ignoring his physical injuries. He looked at her for as long as possible. All of a sudden, he felt arms picking him up onto a stretcher, her as well. A chopper had landed near them, no doubt some of the best SI tower medics. He looked at her body. Eyes closed, a small smile. 

He looked up at Tony, who was also silently crying as he watched Peter cry. Peter screamed in pain and sobbed as they manuvered the two Parkers onto the chopper. He held her hand the whole time. He looked back to her. She was still breathing, but lightly. She could be an hour or a second from complete brain death. His eyes felt glossed over and foggy, he couldn't tell if it was because he was crying or losing conciousness, or both. He felt medics dressing his wounds and put something over his mouth to help him breathe. He felt numb, and looked up at a panicked medic who was trying to not cry from the sad sight of the damaged boy, then looking at the ones working on her, even more frantic. The ride to the tower wasn't that long but it felt like forever that his eyes were locked on her, their hands intertwined. 

They were loaded into the Avengers Medical Bay off of the helicopter pad. The Medics had to carry their stretchers separately, their hands ripped apart, him whimpering for her as both of their arms just hung off the edge of the stretchers. He felt medics wrapping his wrist, others cleaning out his many wounds and trying to stop the bleeding. He looked at her the whole time, a team desperately trying to revive her and keep Peter in the land of the living. He didn't realize his serious injuries. A gash on his side, broken ribs, a broken leg, glass on his foot, burns on his chest, scratched arm, scratched face, a burnt leg, smaller scratches on most of his body, a glass shard in his chest, not in too deep. He just watched her, blinking tears out of his eyes and wondering why his eyes were still so hard to use (he was almost losing conciousness). He couldn't hear anything because he tuned it out besides her breathing. Lighter and lighter it went. He never noticed his breathing was getting shallower and less frequent as well. He felt his shirt get ripped off and a shock went through him. He coughed a few times, struggling to breathe only because of his tears now. 

His breathing was getting steadier as hers was getting weaker. At one point, they were at the same breathing, but not now. It no longer looked like both of them were dying, just her. He closed his eyes, his breath steadying but still very worrisome. Peter let his eyes close. 

"No! Peter, stay with us! Stay awake! You have to stay awake!" He heard Tony and multiple medics say. He couldn't hold his eyelids up any longer, it was too hard. He turned his head away from her, now aimed more at the ceiling. His eyes were less tired when they were closed. Now he was thinking of her, revisiting memories with her. He missed her already, so heart-achingly much. He opened his eyes, Tony crying over him. He was alive, but barily. He hadn't realized his dire state until looking in Tony's eyes. He coughed a few times, trying to sit up but being pushed back down. He tried to speak, he wanted to ask about her condition. Tony looked at him as if understanding what was being communicated through Peter's expression. 

"We're working on it. Kid, you're so selfless, you almost d.. and you're thinking about her.." Tony cried a bit more. Peter lifted his hand to his own face and wiped his tears for May. He blinked a few times to clear his vision when he realized he was in pain. He winced as he turned over to see May. They were still trying to revive her. Cho was shocking her. It wasn't working. Peter swatted away many doctors with his super strength and sat by her side, doctors giving up and trying to heal him there. He looked at her and tuned everything out. He couldn't hear her breathing anymore. He kissed her forehead. A bit of blood was left from his bleeding lip. She was stiff but her smile from earlier got a touch bigger, he swore. He looked up at Cho, who was crying and falling to the floor on her knees. 

"Time of d-death, 8:32." She said, standing up and running away after seeing Peter's face. All of the others dressing May's wounds walked away and left the two alone- well, aside from Tony and the people helping Peter's injuries, who sat back for a moment. Peter cried silently and kneeled at her bed. 

"I'm sorry. I love you. You said not to blame myself, so I'm not but.. I am still so sorry.." he whispered into her ear. He hugged her one last time before he suddenly felt extremely weak. He scooted back a bit before everything was too much, he couldn't even kneel by her because it was so painful and exhausting. He fully dropped, immediately being picked up onto his own bed and helped again. He looked at Tony in the corner of the room, then at May's body, then the ceiling, letting his eyelids fall. 

"NO!" Tony's voice was the last sound he could distinguish before finally going fully unconcious.

☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ 

Peter slowly regained his conciousness. At first he was just aching and tired, but then it all hit him and he remembered the food, the crash, the death... He clenched his fist and felt a blanket, and slowly opened his eyes, wondering where he was. The Med Bay still, but not the same bed as before, a seperate sectioned off room.

Peter looked off to the side of his bed and saw Tony sitting next to him asleep in a chair, looking rather poorly maintained. Hair askew, looking scruffy. He was snoring. Peter looked around, realizing he was in a private med-bay room. 

Peter wanted to say something, but couldn't speak. He wanted to sign, but when he tried to lift his hands, Tony just put them back down. Tony jolted awake and looked at him, smiling broken-heartedly. Peter looked down. He had wrappings over some burns and knew he had healing stitches. He looked at the clock and then back at Tony. 11:53. Tony seemed to understand. 

"Two days, kid. It's been two days since the accident." Tony replied. Peter looked at him and a wave of sadness returned. He couldn't actually feel anything except numbness and aching pain, but emotion-wise it was all just about as bad. 

A silent tear ran from his eye. Tony nodded. "Her time of death was 8:32, I heard Cho say it..." Peter looked extremely sad, his expression suddenly changing to anger as he slowly sat up. 

"Who? The other car?" Peter coarsely and quietly asked, fuming. Tony sighed and looked down at the ground, then returning his gaze to the kid. 

"Rodrigo Servantez, a janitor. He was drunk. He died as well, but his daughter who is about 13 made it out- she jumped out of the car before it hit.." Tony said. Peter looked slightly less angry, but still frustrated. She was never in any car accident except this, such a good driver and person. But gone because of a single irresponsible person. 

"S-she.. She didn't d-deserve this." Peter said, crying again. Tony nodded once more. 

"What do I do now? I have n-no living family left. Did she leave anything, any person for.. where am I going to go now?" Peter asked. Tony looked at him with a bit of pity- no biological family left. He was familiar with the sensation, it was awful. 

"Yeah, she did, Peter." Tony said. "Me." Peter was simultaneously suprised and very unsurprised. She had told Tony to take care of him. 

"Really? Are.. Are you going to...like... adopt me?" Peter asked, hopefully. Tony looked at Peter, confused. 

"Of course I am, Peter! But we aren't going to change your name, if you don't want that. And we can keep it entirely secret. You'll still go to your school once you're ready, and obviously still live here. Happy could drive you every day and... Kid, I would never dream of letting you go anywhere else. And I.. arranged some things for you. I have a level twenty pass for you, twenty for my family only, so me, you and Pepper. There's a room in the penthouse, and for.. May's inherited belongings, her room on the common area floor next to your room from before. And your old room could become like an office or study area for you. I have adoption papers all filled out besides your signiture." Tony said. Peter smiled. 

"Thank you, Mister Stark. I'll sign those as soon as.. right now, apparently." Peter said as Tony pulled them out. Peter signed them. He was Tony's kid now. He already formed a paternal sort of relationship with him, and the Avengers were his family. He already lived in the tower with May.. it was just different without her there, her chaotic, joyful presence. 

☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ 

A few days later 

Peter slowly walked to May's bedroom door. He turned the knob slowly in his hands, not having entered the room before then, unable to handle it. He saw pieces of her all around him. He picked up and looked at a few things of hers, then leaving them exactly where they were. It was all his now, legally from her inheritance, but it was still hers. He saw her doing her makeup, sleeping, up way too late at 5am, walking off to tell Peter that he had kept her up even though he secretly knew she was on her laptop chilling. He laughed and cried. 

Peter swallowed some of his tears, slowly walking over and sitting on her bed. It felt like his Aunt May was in the room with him somehow, the way her presence filled the air. 

Peter knew he had almost died that night as well, but it felt numb and unreal. He was so focused on her that he didn't realize his life was at risk, like hers. But he wasn't the one that was gone. Peter stood up and straightened out her blankets, walking out feeling more nostalgic but just a small bit less engulfed by his grief. 

Peter was still in pain, physically, mentally and emotionally. But he knew one day he was going to be better. He was going to be okay. 

☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't exactly a happy fic, but I hope you enjoyed reading? Idk how to phrase it, but I hope it wasn't too bad lol.


End file.
